Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for providing a search service. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for extracting, in response to user search text input, a portion of text indicating a type of a search target from a portion of the search text or the search text as a whole, and displaying an extracted portion of the search text corresponding to a type of a search target so that the search target may be identified.
Discussion
An Internet (or otherwise networked) search service may correspond to a service of searching for information associated with one or more keywords input by, for example, a user and, in certain instances, may include or correspond to information provided on the Internet (or any other suitably networked source), and providing a search result based on the one or more keywords. Generally, the search result may include a summary of and/or a link to found information. A user verifying the found information included in the summary may access the found information, as desired, via the link. In this manner, a World Wide Web (WWW) server, a file transfer protocol server, and/or the like may be accessed so as to enable the user to obtain the information.
In general, an Internet search service may provide, as a search result, information about a web document including a user input search query. The search query may correspond to search text including one or more characters, numbers, symbols, special characters, and/or the like. The search text may include at least one keyword.
With developments in search technology, search targets have been expanded from conventional web (or otherwise networked) documents to various types of objects such as images, multimedia files, portable document format (PDF) documents, and/or the like. The search service may provide, as a search result, information about various types of objects associated with a user input search query.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art